


How to confess to Yoo Kihyun.

by mkhhhx



Series: Monsta X Bingo S2017 [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Domestic, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions, M/M, Monsta X Bingo, Road Trips, Roommates, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 02:38:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11980320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkhhhx/pseuds/mkhhhx
Summary: Minhyuk wants -needs- to confess to his roommate. Nothing goes according to the plan.





	How to confess to Yoo Kihyun.

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Road Trip" Monsta X summer bingo~

**A short and handy guide by Lee Minhyuk**

 

**1\. Realize you are fucked.**

“How come you are still single?” Minhyuk asks, for the thirteenth time this month, opening a can of beer. He needs to make sure Kihyun is single. Even if they live in the same house for the past three years and hang out together and know each other’s friends. Just making sure.

“I prioritize college.” Kihyun sips his own beer, eyeing his roommate suspiciously.

“Of course you do.” Of course he does.

“How come you are still single then?”  
Oh no, he was not prepared for this. Minhyuk needs to be convincing.

“I’m enjoying my single life.”

“Whatever you say.”

Kihyun sounds suspicious. Minhyuk would be suspicious if he was Kihyun too. Or maybe Kihyun doesn’t think about it too much and it’s just Minhyuk who’s getting crazy. Kihyun is watching television and eating ice cream. Minhyuk is watching Kihyun and eating pizza leftovers from the previous day. Kihyun is beautiful, in his mustard-colored boxers and with chocolate ice cream on his cheeks. At least for Minhyuk he is. Minhyuk is whipped for Kihyun.

He cannot pinpoint the exact moment, but it’s been going on for a good three months now. Minhyuk and his crush on Kihyun which probably started by them being domestically intimate to each other, simply because that is their natural relaxed state it is. Perfect for taking each other’s clothes and hugging when making breakfast. All in an exclusive friendly manner.

He’s seen people kissing Kihyun and Kihyun has even seen people fucking Minhyuk -they started locking and knocking doors after that one incident- but it never changed their very friendly relationship. Until recently that Minhyuk’s heart started beating faster when they cuddle together on the couch and he can’t take his eyes off Kihyun when he gets out of the shower in just a loose towel.

Maybe it’s because he stopped having one night stands and he’s kind of frustrated and Kihyun is just close to him. But he stopped having one night stands because he likes Kihyun so no, that doesn’t work.

Maybe he should just grow some balls, tell Kihyun everything and never talk about it again, it would be embarrassing. The thought of growing apart from each other over something petty like that is terrifying for Minhyuk and he is getting determined to take his secret to his grave.

“Minhyuk? Are you even listening to me?” Kihyun’s high pitched voice along with that trademark nose scrunch interrupt whatever is going on his head.

“Yes, I agree, you are very right.”

“I just asked if you want some ice cream Minhyuk.”

Minhyuk opens his mouth wide and lets Kihyun feed him almost melted ice cream, with the same spoon that he ate. Minhyuk scored one more indirect kiss, thank you spoon.

“The new semester starts in a week and you are so distracted Minhyuk, what am I gonna do with you?”  
He almost spits the ice cream out, still thankful he had his mouth stuffed because he was so close to answering “Do me” and laugh awkwardly and the Kihyun in his mind would straddle and kiss him the whole night, but the Kihyun in front of his is just staring, unimpressed.

 

**2\. Cry about it to your best friend.**

“Hoseok. I am doomed to a circle of eternal suffering.”

“I just got off work and have more unanswered calls by you than from my mum, what’s up now?”

“I like Kihyun.” Minhyuk whispers, because anyone in the café he currently is could hear their conversation and go tell Kihyun. Strangers do that all the time.

“I know, you told me last week.”

“Help me.” Minhyuk in his desperate state is pretty sure that Hoseok, his beloved best friend who never had a stable and serious relationship in his whole life can help him confess to his three month crush.

"I really can't, just talk it out with him or something Minhyunk, I need to go to mum now, bye." And just like that, heartless Hoseok leaves Minhyuk alone and eternally doomed. So he tries plan B.

"Hyungwon! How are you? Did I wake you up?"

"Yes."

"Oh, okay, sorry for that. Wanna come for coffee, at the cafe near my house."

"No."

"My treat!"

Free americano does the trick for Chae Hyungwon, aka Best Friend v.2 and he is sitting opposite to Minhyuk sipping his coffee in no time. Half an hour to be exact, but since he was woken up it must be some kind of record.

"What do you want?"

"Can't I miss my best friend?"

"Did Hoseok dissed you because you wanted to talk about your crush on Kihyun?"

"Huh! Did he tell you? That bastard."

"No, I figured it myself." Hyungwon takes a small notebook and a pen out of his pocket and places them on the table, opening to a blank page and writing the date.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm plating psychologist, it's my major after all. Now tell me what's troubling you Mr.Lee."

Minhyuk explains, in disturbing detail when his crush started and how useless he is in managing his emotions, while Hyungwon, with his glasses low on the bridge of his nose, writes down the main points of the endless rant.  
Every time Minhyuk stops and stares at him, Hyungwon just urges him to speak more, until there is practically nothing more to say.

"Do you feel better now?" Hyungwon asks, pen aside.

"I guess...? But I don't know what to do."

"I think you need to confess and talk about it with Kihyun."

"How?"

"It doesn't matter, however you want, the outcome will be the same."

"You think he likes me?"

"Oh I don't know that." Hyungwon smiles, takes what little is left from his coffee and walks out of the shop.

It's already late afternoon, but Minhyuk doesn't want to go back home. Kihyun will be already there, maybe cooking, maybe watching something. He needs to come up with a plan, but before confessing, he must be sure that Kihyun has feelings for him. Even if he doesn't, Minhyuk will make him. He is determined to make Yoo Kihyun fall in love with him.

He takes the notebook and pen Hyungwon left, turns to a new page, skipping Hyungwon's shopping lists and lecture notes and scribbles down his own ideas. Cinema date, confessing in the middle of a romantic movie while the protagonists kiss. Too childish, Kihyun will probably be crying and won't pay attention to him. Getting drunk and letting the confession come naturally. Kihyun is worth much more than this and moreover, waking up with a hangover and not remembering what happened the previous night doesn't sound like a good idea. Buying a small present or flowers for Kihyun and having the confession written on the card. Nice, but too cheesy. Going on a road trip and confessing next to the sea. Perfect.

 

**3\. Take slightly irrational action.**

Kihyun is washing the dishes and it's the perfect chance for Minhyuk to talk to him about his plans.

"Kihyunnie, how are you feeling today? “Kihyun turns around and hums, lifting his eyebrow.

"I'm fine and you."

"I think you need to relax, you know, unwind, start the new semester refreshed."

"And how will that happen?" Kihyun finishes with the last fork and sits on the counter, a habit he formed when he wanted to be on the same eye level as Minhyuk, or higher.

"I think we should go to Donghae, for a couple of days."

"And do what?"

"You know, walk at the forest, go to the beach, have a good time near nature. You can take your camera, it will be so much fun."

Kihyun lifts his other eyebrow too.

"Only the two of us?"  
Minhyuk nods, ready to find excuses for everyone to not come with them.

"Okay then, take care of the train tickets and the hotel and I'll give you the money."

That was easier than expected. Minhyuk stares at Kihyun as he disappears into his room. Mission success. All that he needs now is to make sure that everything will be perfect.

Minhyuk books the train tickets and a hotel room, for one night with breakfast, in walking distance from Mangsang beach. He's been there before and even with the tourists there are still quiet spots where they can be alone near the sea. He'll make good use of that. He makes sure their hotel room has one double bed instead of two and a very nice view, which costs a bit more but it will be worth it when they cuddle watching the waves.

Kihyun, as the day of their departure comes closer acts strange, in the sense that he is very accepting to everything Minhyuk asks or says and does not nag more than ten minutes per day. The fact that Minhyuk spends most of his days outside trying to distract himself with anything and anyone that is not Kihyun must be helping. Or Kihyun is worried about him, or, even better, Kihyun is developing feelings. Preferably for Minhyuk.

On the big day, they both wake up early. Kihyun managed to have everything ready, even Minhyuk's clothes and take the metro to the train station. They watch the sun rise from the platform and Kihyun takes photos of the sun, still hiding behind the train wagons around the station.

The train ride takes totally two and a half hours and they spend the first part dosing off and napping on each other, the train passing through cities and fields, empty and dry after a summer without rain.

When the scenery starts changing after their stop at Hongcheon, to deep forests and clear blue sky, Kihyun stirs out of sleep and sticks to the window with his camera at hand. Minhyuk is happy just watching him.

They arrive and Minhyuk can feel the difference in the air with his first step out of the train. It smells of the forest and the ocean and love stories about to unfold.

 

**4\. Try to confess**

First stop is of course, the hotel. Kihyun doesn’t comment on the double bed, or the very romantic candles on the balcony…or the flowers, not even on the fact that this is labeled as a “honeymoon” suite. Instead he takes his clothes out and folds them neatly in the room’s closet, despite Minhyuk’s protest that it’s just one night and they don’t need to make all this fuss. Kihyun takes out his own clothes too.

After putting all their snacks on cupboards and even water bottles in the fridge, Kihyun is pleased with the domestication of their room and just strips down to his boxers in the middle of the main room, making Minhyuk who was playing on his phone drop the device on his face. It hurt, but almost naked Kihyun hurts more, his feelings.

“Come on, we’re going to the beach.” Kihyun smiles, putting on his extremely cute pink swimming shorts. Minhyuk gets up and goes to the bathroom, to put on his blue ones, with cute ship patterns and a shirt with flower patterns. His plan does not work.

“Take your shirt off Minhyuk.”

“W-what?”

“Sunscreen Minhyuk, for god’s sake what are you gonna do without me? You’ll become a lobster.”  
Minhyuk takes his shirt of and tries to stay still with Kihyun’s hands on his back and nape and that damned cold cream on his skin. Kihyun pokes his shoulder.

“Turn around.”

The thirty following seconds are the most awkward of his life, with Kihyun applying sunscreen to his chest and arms, places he could very well do it himself. After that, the equally difficult task of returning the favor is assigned to him. Kihyun’s skin is extra soft and he wants to litter that back with kisses. When it’s time for Kihyun’s chest, Minhyuk is so preoccupied looking nervously at his sloppy hands that he misses Kihyun’s smirk.

At least the sea is nice. They are both eager to check each other’s pain tolerance by wrestling in the water and it’s a miracle nobody gets hurt or drowns. Minhyuk doesn’t know how to properly swim and doesn’t dare go beyond the points he can feel the sand under his feet and Kihyun, while a good swimmer depends mostly on buoyancy to float around or paddles like a puppy.

At some point, when tired but not yet mentally ready to leave the water, Kihyun just lays at the sand, to a point where the waves hit his legs and back but his upper body is out of the water and he is people watching. Minhyuk knows Kihyun enjoys this, he sometimes stares out of their window for long periods of time as well. He lays beside him, not talking.

There are children running around, building sand castles and playing with balls. Ladies sunbathing and reading their books and families having lunch on the beach. It’s peaceful and ideal for what Minhyuk wants to ask. He’s doing rehearsals into his head. Kihyun do you want to be my boyfriend? Kihyun do you want to try dating with me? He wants to sound casual and calm. He’s either having a boyfriend or keeping his best friend, so no need to panic. Although he does.

He is determined to ask, everything is perfect and Kihyun looks to be at the verge of falling asleep. So soft and cute, Minhyuk coos mentally. He stares at Kihyun for long, until his friend notices and looks back at his, with a questioning smile.

“So Kihyun.”

“Yes?” Kihyun turns to his side, propped on an elbow.

“Do you want to…”

And suddenly all his plans are destroyed, a giant wave crashing over them and his mouth is more sand than anything else. Kihyun carries him out of the water and hits his back until he’s sure there no more salty water into his lungs. 

 

**5\. Fuck it up.**

“Are you sure you don’t want to go to the hospital, just to make sure? You look pale.”  
Minhyuk mumbles that he is okay for the sixteenth time in an hour and he really is, physically okay. Just extremely glad that he was so close to confessing and he almost died. Now he needs to gather all that courage again.

They returned to the hotel after the small beach incident and showered, deciding to go out to eat later in the afternoon, since they skipped lunch. Minhyuk found the snack Kihyun brought with him but managed to eat only a couple of cookies before Kihyun found and scolded him for eating before dinner, even if he has every right to be hungry.

They get dressed again, in shorts and colorful shirts, just before the sun starts sinking into the ocean. Kihyun suggests walking around for a while, in the many paths between beach and forest, with the cute decorative street lamps and the kiosks selling ice cream and local snacks and souvenirs.

Kihyun takes photos, of landscapes, people, of Minhyuk and of himself with all three previously mentioned, until his stomach starts aggressively growling and they need to pick a restaurant.  
Kihyun wants fried chicken. Minhyuk is disappointed but not surprised. He threatens to dropkick Kihyun if they actually eat chicken in front of the ocean. At the end they find a small traditional place serving both meat and seafood. Kihyun orders chicken but steals Minhyuk’s shrimps anyway.

The old lady who owns the shop seems to like them a little too much and the one soju bottle they ordered becomes three and sometime later, just before they pay and leave, five and one half-emptied. They don’t even remember how much the order was the moment they step out of the restaurant.

Luckily or not, neither can hold their alcohol very well and they find themselves walking to the general direction of the hotel giggling and falling on each other. Kihyun is talking about the stars and how happy it makes him that he can clearly see the summer sky from there and that he wants to keep looking at the sky for the rest of the night and even take some nice photos. With those trembling eyes Minhyuk doubts it. The only starts he wants to be seeing are the ones in Kihyun’s eyes anyway.

They manage to get back on the hotel safely, taking way more time than their sober shelves would need and fall on the bed. Kihyun is still laughing about something and Minhyuk knows he is drunk but he is also very beautiful and kissable in the low lighting and soft shadows around Minhyuk.

He leans towards him and the first time is not successful, with Minhyuk’s lips pecking Kihyun’s cheek and Kihyun stopping his giggling.

“What was that?” Kihyun asks and Minhyuk looks at him, pressing his lips together in an attempt to think.

“Was that a friendly thing or are you horny?” Kihyun tries again and Minhyuk feels his face go completely red from the embarrassment. He doesn’t find the answer, at least not the one Kihyun wants and he soon finds out that it’s easier to let Kihyun believe that he is just drunk and horny than confess his feeling. Not that he would be able to, with Kihyun unzipping his pants.

The next morning, Minhyuk isn’t sure if he imagined Kihyun sucking him off and what happened next, but the disgusting sticky white stains on the sheets and the fact that he is completely naked suggest that the events were not a product of his imagination.

He turns his head to find Kihyun still sleeping, a dark hickey visible on his not very clothed hip. No need to panic he reminds himself, it’s not like it’s a big deal. Friends sleep with each other all the time. He has slept with Kihyun so many times before, minus the sexual acts part, but well, it was a nice addition.

“I’m fucked.” Minhyuk exhales and Kihyun shifts with a hum.

“Actually I was the one fucked.” Minhyuk’s eyes go wide processing.

Well. Fuck.

 

**6\. Actually confess.**

They go to the hotel’s dining hall to get breakfast and while Minhyuk can’t even look Kihyun in the eyes, Kihyun seems to be fine, making small talk and refilling Minhyuk’s cup with coffee, as if the previous night never happened.

Minhyuk doesn’t know how to properly express himself and say something along the lines of that he wanted them to be in a relationship first before screwing each other but keeps the thought to himself, trying to enjoy Kihyun’s good mood, while he is suffering from a throbbing hangover.

They rent a car from the hotel’s reception and Kihyun drives them around the area the whole morning, while Minhyuk is hanging his head from the window and trying his best not to let his breakfast go out. At some point inside the forest their gps stops working and Kihyun keeps driving in a road certainly not made for driving, singing along to the radio.

All in all, Kihyun is very happy with his new photos and the “clean forest air” so Minhyuk doesn’t complain when they stop every ten minutes here and there and he has fallen back asleep by the time they are back to the hotel and he is forced to exit the car and go back to their room.

Fortunately, the sheets are changed and Minhyuk doesn’t have to think about the previous night again. He is watching Kihyun pack their stuff again and he agrees to go to the beach before leaving and then walk back to the train station. To go back to Seoul. With his roommate. And friend. Whom he drunkenly….Okay enough thinking.

Apparently he doesn’t get close to drowning again and their swimming time goes relatively well, apart from the fact that Minhyuk does his best to not touch Kihyun. Kihyun seems to have an other opinion, teasing him, diving underneath and touching his feet and making Minhyuk screech every time.

Minhyuk is relieved to walk back to the station, even with a still wet suimsuit that is kind of irritating but it means he can pretend to be dead for the whole way back and then, when they reach Seoul stay in the train, go to Incheon, take the first airplane to Rome, pretend to be an ancient statue and never have to meet Kihyun gaze again.

Once again, nothing goes according to the plan. He is curled to himself and probably hyperventilating in his attempt to actually sleep when Kihyun pokes his ribs.

"Yes?” He hopes Kihyun asks him where the toilet or something equally boring is. But nope.

“Do you have something to tell me?” Minhyuk shifts to properly sit.

“Like what?” He will try to play it cool.

“You like me.”

“I like you.” Minhyuk’s tongue slips and he slams a hand on his mouth, because he is also extra.  
Kihyun grins.

“I like you too. I waited for you to make the first move but you are shitty at this.”

Minhyuk’s plan worked after all.

 

**7\. Congratulations, you got yourself a Yoo Kihyun.**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
